ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Wicked Witches
Wicked Witches 'is 56th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. Ben is saved by Sage but tasked to save a woman named Tala. This brings him to Germany which suffers under the plague. Ben finds Tala and tries to save her but suddenly he's charged for witchcraft! Plot As the flames of the explosion surrounded him and tries to devour him, Ben protects his face desperately with his hands, not the time to transform in an alien. As he drops his arms, he discovers he has escaped the blistering inferno. A purple sky, in air floating islands connected by stone bridges. Ledgerdomain. He crawls up and looks at the man who saved his life. The tall man appears from a mysterious mist. It's Sage. "You? How did you know I could need your help?" "Because you told me…" Sage walks away from Ben and observes his domain as Ben walks to him, not understanding what he means. "I never asked you to save me or did I?!" "Not yet. You're in the future, for now." "So, I'm back in the present, my present?" "No, you are in the future. Your present self has returned two months and asked me a favor for helping him in an huge battle that would reshape the face of the entire universe. If I did, I could ask you a favor in return. And you have to save someone for me in 1421, Germany. Her name is Tala." "But how do I know that you are speaking the truth? About the favor-favor part I mean?" "I already saved your life which would be repayment enough, but I promise you that I had help you against HIM. I see that your magic abilities have expanded since our last met. They will never be as powerful as your cousin's but still impressive. Only one warning, hold your temper and hold your eyes and ears open at all times. Now, GO." He creates a vortex and throws Ben in the vortex before the latter can argue anymore. He lands nearby a church and sees people sickened by a strange disease. He looks at his Ultimatrix and sees that by the time-traveling, it has passed out. A group of plague doctors watches him but stop paying attention at him as they see how woman with light purple hair in a dark blue dress is dragged forwards. She leaded to the center of the town square where a burning pile is build for the execution of the woman. A tall man walks towards the crowding people around the execution place. "Tala! You're sentenced for witchcraft and creating this plague! For this crime you will be burned alive! But if you want to confess now and ask for forgiveness to the Almighty God, we may be can show mercy." For Ben, this is his cue and jumps towards the executioner, knocks out one of his pawns and grab his sword. "Let her go, Irichlos. Yes, I know it's you!" "Ben, another witch! I'm happy to see you here, two executions on one day. " Unseen for the town people but clearly for Ben, his eyes starts to glow red. He rises his sword and slashes at Irichlos, but by doing this sprang the trap Irichlos has placed for him. Irichlos jumps away but the swords creates at pink slash, cutting the scaffold in two, just like the ground behind it and the chapel. Suddenly someone knocks him out and he awakes on the burning pile meant for Tala. Irichlos appears before him and tells him his sentence. He's charged and found guilty for witchcraft, helping another witch escape and thereby helps spreading the plague. For all those crimes, only one punishment can be response to this, burning at stake. He throws a torch at the stake. After this he leaves this place. As Ben starts to scream, the Ultimatrix activates and saves it owner by transforming in Heatblast. The pile explodes as Ben lands in the middle of the crowd who flees from him. He grabs one of the knights and commands him to tell where Irichlos went. "I don't know, please don't kill me!" "Would he be still in town?" "I believe so, nobody's that fast?!" "You're lucky that I ain't that kind of monster. By the way," he turns is Fasttrack, "I'm that quick!" He throws the knight down and takes off. Running through all the streets of the city, he searches for Irichlos. He stops his search as he sees the mysterious Tala appears for the door of a small house. Why did Sage asked him to save her and if he had saved her, why didn't he bring him back to the future. Wait a minute, they never talked about bringing him back to the future! As she waves over the door, it turns to ash. She's really a witch! "Where are you, Irichlos! You will…" Before she can finish her sentence, she is blast away by a black magic bolt. Irichlos leaves the building and points his sword at Tala. "I was hoping you would find. I knew you would come for revenge, so I created the plague. In this way, I could increase the technology evolution, decrease the population and attract you to this place. "You have murdered my daughter, Irichlos. We could have helped her and you let her die!" She tries to slash him with a magic curve blade but before it can hit his neck, it shatters. He laughs and knocks her to the ground. Then, he grabs something from around his neck and shows it to Tala. "Do you know what this is? This is the amulet of Gilgamesh. Made of the shell of Geochelone Aerio. Protects me from your magic. You on the other hand, are unprotected from my wrath!" "Didn't think so!" Ben passes by as Fasttrack and starts to beat Irichlos with high speed. Irichlos ends up in a small store by the attack. He crawls out the store and looks at Ben with anger. "That hurts! Now, it's my turn!" "No! Mine!" Tala creates two dark bolts surrounding her hands and throw them at Irichlos who just discovers that Ben stole his amulet during the battle. "I really hate that son of a…" The rest of the sentence is unheard by the explosion of the store. Tala demands the amulet of Gilgamesh from Ben, for safe keeping. He argues with her and she agrees to let him keep the amulet. She kisses him on the cheek before the return home, she opens a gate to Ledgerdomain. When she steps into the gate, Ben notices that she have took the amulet during the kiss. "Hey, you stole the amulet! But how?" "To steal an amulet from a man, a woman doesn't need magic… We will meet again, Ben Tennyson!" She blinks at him before she disappears. He turns in Clockwork and starts traveling in time. But suddenly, pink electricity comes from his hands and reacts weirdly with the Ultimatrix. As human, he drops in the snow. He looks around and sees old village, surrounded by mountains and in the mountains a huge castle. "Oh, Boy!" Aliens Used *Clockwork 6 clockwork by starsparkless-d4l9l96.png|'Clockwork 200px-Heatblast-UA-EP23.png|'Heatblast' 73px-Fasttrack A Knight.png|'Fasttrack' *Heatblast *Fasttrack Characters *Ben 122px-Ben 10 GR HU.png|'Ben' Sage.png|'Sage' Tala.jpg|'Tala' *Sage *Tala (First Appearance) Villains *Irichlos Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance